1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assembly, and more particularly to a driving assembly for controlling the moving stroke of a looper of an overlock sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical looper driving assembly for a sewing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,080 to Mikuni et al. and comprises a locking pin for engaging with a hole of a connecting member of a swing member and for controlling the movement of the lower looper. When the locking pin is engaged with the connecting member, the lower looper may be moved up and down for conducting stitching operation. When the locking pin is disengaged from the connecting member, the lower looper may not be operated and may not conduct stitching operation. However, the moving stroke of the looper may not be adjusted. In addition, when the locking pin is disengaged from the connecting member, the lower looper is released and may be caused to move upward and downward inadvertently when any frictional force is applied to the lower looper and the connecting member. This is dangerous and may disorder the operations of the other needles and loopers which may have a good chance to be broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional overlock sewing machine.